onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charlotte Cracker
Paramecia fruit i removed the paramecia part earlier but it has been reverted, we have no clue on wether this is a paramecia or a zoan, what strikes me as odd about his fruit is that he gains a weapon for each new arm, which is making me think it could be a mythical zoan as many mythical deities (especialy in hinduism) were depicted as multi-armed with a weapon in each hand. can we leave paremecia out untill we atleast know the name of the fruit Judge Magister Pyarox 15:55, August 20, 2016 (UTC) So far it has all the specific characteristics of a Paramecia. Im not saying it could not turn out to be a Zoan but that wpuld be a speculation. We shall leave it as paramecia for now and if it turns out to be a Zoan then we revert it. Lets just stick with the safe rout. Dinosel (talk) 15:58, August 20, 2016 (UTC) It's a paramecia since he needs perform an action (knocking) to create more arms instead of transforming like Zoans. i would've said Paremcia as well but i think its really odd that he gains a weapon with each new arm, his multi armed form is very similair to deities like Durga, or Kali from hinduism, or he could be a thousand armed buddha (because of his nickname), it has already been confirmed that mythical zoans can be deities from the real world (sengoku) Judge Magister Pyarox 16:06, August 20, 2016 (UTC) I understand what you are saying but this is a speculation. We cant put a mythical zoan label without more info about its powers. lets just stick with the paramecia since kage already described how it works, Dinosel (talk) 16:10, August 20, 2016 (UTC) i moved this discusion to reddit, sorry for somewhat starting a discusion here Judge Magister Pyarox 16:23, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Maybe he is an arm Logia :P But yeah, unless it's shown that he can transform into some kind of other being, he's paramecia. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:55, August 20, 2016 (UTC) legs? So no one is noticing he has extra legs as well? At chapter 836 this makes 4 pairs of arms and 2 pairs of legs. Perhaps this is a clone fruit or something that makes copies of his limbs or himself or something like that? 05:31, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Dear dude! We all noticed his 4 legs since day 1 of the last chapter release. Whe we describe his devil fruit ability we put "Cracker has seemingly eaten a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to multiply his limbs". With "limbs" we are covering both "arms" and "legs". Also i dont think that it is a "clone" fruit coz that ability would be identical to Robin's. We will say more extent of his power in the future for sure. Dinosel (talk) 07:31, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Editable Will someone make this page editable? It has been uneditable for the longest Meshack (talk) 11:34, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Pretzel Roll Personally I think it should be add because it is in fact one of Cracker's attacks. However, Kaido removed it and when I asked why he said that is because the attack was part of Pretzel page, and I didn't added it back because I was okay with it. but now when other are adding and removing that I think it should be open to discussion. First of all, why can't it be on both pages? secondly, it's Cracker's attack even if it with the sword, the attack is infused with his haki. And finally, the only objects that should have an "Attacks" sections are Devil Fruits. Wado Ichimonji doesn't have it, nor most of the named swords (12/19 canon) not to mention other weaponry. Rhavkin (talk) 12:46, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Good point 13:43, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Personal attacks are on the user, DF attacks are on the DF page. This falls under both. Simple. 13:46, August 28, 2016 (UTC) You have a point, but I checked and out of those 12 attackless swords, there are Zoro's four swords (Wado, Kitetsu, Yubashiri and Shusui), Law's Kikoku, and the rest doesn't have any known attacks. And specifically Kikoku, whom all of it's attacks are combined with the Ope Ope no Mi, are something unique. We need to decide where combined attack are noted, because if anyone without the knowledge of haki couldn't have use the most of the the post timeskip Gumo Gumo no Mi techniques even if he had the fruit itself. Maybe the attack is just sword jab based and Cracker haki isn't necessarily part of it. Barto mafia family (talk) 14:10, August 28, 2016 (UTC) It has already been majorly based that Devil Fruit techniques are on the Devil Fruit page only. We're talking swords. Rhavkin (talk) 14:53, August 28, 2016 (UTC) I think swords should work like Devil Fruits with the attacks going on their page, unless the attack involves multiple swords/weapons like Zoro's. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:17, August 28, 2016 (UTC) The difference is that every person who eat the same Devil Fruit gets the same abilities but taking someone sword doesn't mean you have their techniques. Beside, if we do what you're saying then we need to move every Ittoryu technique to the sword that use it, and it still doesn't solve sword+haki and sword+Devil Fruit techniques because they're user specific. Rhavkin (talk) 17:34, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Bounty Poster We don't need his bounty poster in his appearance section. We don't put any other character's bounty poster on their page because it doesn't showcase anything new. Yes, it's not his real body, but we have an image of his full fake body and the world government being fooled by his appearance has nothing to do with his appearance section. It has a place in the bounties article, but not here. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:58, September 17, 2016 (UTC) It isn't in his appearance section. It's in his personality section. SeaTerror (talk) 04:20, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Actually, we do put bounty poster on other character's pages: Buggy, Jinbe, Law, Arlong... infact anybody we've seen his\her bounty poster, has his bounty poster in their gallery (including the Straw Hats). The only one that I know of that we've seen and didn't add is Bartolomeo from the eyecatcher. Barto mafia family (talk) 07:48, September 17, 2016 (UTC) What are you talking about, Kaido? We put wanted poster pictures on every character's appearance section. 09:12, September 17, 2016 (UTC) My mistake Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:34, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Trivia Forgot to open this before. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Cracker?diff=1368656&oldid=1368652 This should be removed. It isn't at all like like the Wizard. Just a piece of trivia trying to stretch to fit with other themes. SeaTerror (talk) 18:37, October 20, 2016 (UTC) It's really farfatch'd, I agree 18:39, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Agree. 21:59, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, remove it. 20:32, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Agreed 21:07, October 27, 2016 (UTC)